


Why Aren't You Breaking Up With Me?

by lavenderlotion



Series: Drabbles [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: It isn't shown, Loving!Peter, M/M, Peter Hale is a good Boyfriend, Rape, Sexual assualt, Understanding!Peter, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles drinks too much at a party and someone takes advantage of that. Why isn't Peter breaking up with him?





	Why Aren't You Breaking Up With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> SEE END FOR WARNING BEFORE READING IF SEXUAL ASSAULT IS A TRIGGER

When Stiles tells Scott, all he gets is a text congratulating him on moving and getting over the freak. But, no. That's not right. That's not what it was? He still likes Peter, he totally still wants to date him. He actually think he's in love with Peter. Which sucks, because it's probably about to end anyway.

When he texts Peter to come over, he only has to wait four minutes for the man to slid in his window. The minute the wolf's feet touch the ground his nostrils are flaring and his eyes are glowing bright blue, he's growling and his fangs are pushing over his lips.

“I think I cheated on you.” Stiles admits with a small voice, “I don't know. He told me it wasn't though. He said if I didn't do anything to him it didn't count.” Stiles explains, frowning at himself and hugging his knees tighter to his chest, “I think he lied to me.”

Peter steps closer at that. He’s stopped growling but he's still shifted and he claws are there, “What happened?”

“I was at a party, I think I drank too much? The girl's brother reminded me of you, and he was nice. I think he said I needed to lay down? H-he told me it wasn't cheating,” Stiles says slowly, eyebrows together and nose bunching up in confusion, “I thought I said no. Maybe I didn't?”

Peter's growling again, and the hand on Stiles knee has its claws extended, “Stiles, did you want to cheat on me?”

Stiles head snaps up, staring hard at Peter, “Of course not! Peter. I think I love you.” Stiles admits softly, having to hold back a sob.

Peter is going to leave him. Why would he want Stiles now anyway? He's been used now. He slept with someone else. He cheated on his boyfriend. His boyfriend who bought his text books and ordered him food when he forgot to eat. His boyfriend who kept his starbucks account loaded, and held him when he woke up from nightmares and convinced Stiles to dress better. His boyfriend who always gave Stiles what he wanted, who had _never_ asked for sex before, leaving it for Strikes to decide how fast they went.

Why would Peter want him now?

But then Peter is hugging him, arms wrapped tightly around Stiles and Peter’s face is pressed into Stiles neck and he’s doing the rumbly noise that Stiles really likes, making his body vibrate with it.

“Peter, why are you not breaking up with me?”

“Sweetheart, why would I break up with you for being sexually assaulted?” Peter asked, pulling back and rubbing circles into Stiles cheek with his thumb.

“B-but, I went upstairs with him. I went up with him and I thought he was really pretty because he looks like you.”

“Stiles, if you were so intoxicated that you can hardly remember the event, were you sober enough to properly consent?” Peter asked, staring hard at Stiles.

“No?”

“Did you consent to having sex with him _before_ getting intoxicated?”

“No? I would never cheat on you!” Stiles said, grabbing at Peter’s wrist.

“Stiles, did you tell him you didn’t want to cheat on your boyfriend, and that you did _not_ want to have sex with him?” Peter asked softer, rubbing soothing circles into his shoulder now.

“Yeah! I talked about you _all_ night! And I said I could never do that to you, because I wasn’t ready.” Stiles said with a frown.

“Stiles, why would I break up with you because someone raped you?” Peter said softly, pulling Stiles so he was more planted in the wolf's lap.

Stiles face scrunched up in confusion for several moments before saying, “But I’m a guy?”

“Yes. Darling, do you think Derek was raped by Kate?”

“Well duh! Derek was _sixteen_!” Stiles cried, unsure why Peter was asking such weird questions.

“Stiles, just because you’re over the age of eighteen, does not make a difference.” Peter explained, holding the boy close when he started to cry.

“Oh fuck Peter.” Stiles said as he gripped tightly to the older man, sobbing into his chest.

Someone hurt him. Someone did something bad to him. Someone used him for their own gain. And holy fuck, Stiles had never felt so helpless before.

It was a long time before Stiles was able to talk, and when he did he huffed out a laugh, “You’re going to kill him, huh?”

“Yes, yes I am.” Peter agreed.

And should that make him feel safe? No. Did it? Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> in this story, stiles gets really drunk at a party and goes upstairs with a guy. he tells the guy he has a boyfriend and that he doesn't want to have sex, but the guy insists it isn't cheating if Stiles doesn't touch him back. he stills says no and is heavily intoxicated.  
> this isn't shown, only described to peter through stiles
> 
> im not sure why I wrote this. I was sexually assaulted when I was young, but it was nothing like this. it was something i was thinking about recently, so I think maybe that is why I got this idea. sorry if it isnt my best work, i wrote it half asleep in the shower, LOL!
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
